


Smash or Pass

by Leytivia



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Root in handcuffs, Smut, a kinksploration if you will, exploring their kinks, kinks everywhere, mentions of The Machine, porn with some plot?, they're a little buzzed, they're playing a game?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytivia/pseuds/Leytivia
Summary: Shaw leans over again, using one finger to brush Root’s hair away from her face, but avoiding any more contact than that, “simple” she comments, “I give a scenario...a place, a person, object” her voice falls a bit heavily on the last one, “and you tell me, smash...or pass”It's a silly game kids play. But Shaw thinks they can have some fun with it.





	Smash or Pass

_ ‘Damn kids and their stupid games’  _ Shaw thinks, her run in with college students leaving her feeling strangely violated and wishing she could have kicked all their asses right there in lobby. 

 

She speeds back to the safehouse, where she knows Root is already waiting for her. When she gets there, she closes and locks the door behind her a bit more aggressively than usual. 

 

Root looks as though she was going to give her some novel and perky greeting before she really catches Shaw’s set expression, “hey, sweetie” she says more tentatively. Shaw looks at her but doesn’t respond, her mouth slightly open and her jaw clenched, “damn,” Root then comments, “things didn’t go so well with our future leaders?” 

 

Shaw still doesn’t comment, rolling her eyes instead while taking off her jacket, “I’m sick of these petty numbers” Shaw says then, “when are we going back to having real fun?” She makes eye contact with Root as she says this, Root raises a suggestive eyebrow that Shaw pretends not to see, sighing heavily.

 

“Why don’t you come have a drink” Root suggests in a light tone.

 

“I’ll get it myself” Shaw huffs. Root doesn’t argue, “you want something?” She asks Root as she heads toward the kitchen. 

 

“Whatever you’re having” Root answers with a smile. 

 

Shaw sighs and is about to oblige, but then another idea dawns on her. She puts down the whiskey she was pouring for herself and shuffles through the cabinet to grab a bottle of wine, the fancy kind Root likes and knows she has to be careful about. Root watches her pour the drink and looks curious as Shaw hands her the wine glass, “interesting choice. What did those kids do to you?” She asks with a bit of a chuckle. 

 

Shaw takes a sip of her own drink, “they have me some ideas.”

 

“Okay…” Root drawls. She doesn’t know what game she’s playing, but she’ll go with it. Shaw doesn’t budge so Root keeps talking, “you know, give me too much of this, and you won’t get me to shut up” Root teases, gesturing toward the glass. 

 

“Oh I’m sure of it” Shaw says suggestively, downing the rest of the whiskey, “but I’ll see to it…” she pauses, stepping closer to Root, leaning toward her good ear, “...that you won’t want to do much talking” the way she whispers sends a chill through Root’s body. She feels her chest tighten, she doesn’t really know what Shaw is on about, this is different, even for them. But, of course, she’ll go with it. Their position allows Shaw to then lean and kiss Root where her neck meets her shoulder, she bites gently, just enough to tease her. Root moans quietly but effectively, the sound emanating from the back of her throat makes Shaw bite down harder, and Root’s free hand begins to roam up Shaw’s back. 

 

Root composers herself just enough to ask, “so what were those ideas again, sweetie?” She nearly chokes out.

 

“Hmm?” Shaw hums, not looking up.

 

“Sam…” Root whispers, her voice trailing off.

 

Then Shaw looks up at her, “Oh, you’ll see” she says, “I’ll be right back...finish your wine” Shaw pulls away from Root and heads into the bedroom. Root makes some noise to protest the loss of contact. She hears Shaw rummaging around but again, doesn’t ask. Shaw returns to the kitchen like nothing ever happened with only the faintest playful smirk on her face. She pours herself another drink and refills Root’s. Root gives her an inquisitive look, again. Nothing on Shaw appears out of the ordinary. What could she have been doing in there?

 

They both finish their second drink, with maybe a little extra, just to top it off. They’ve migrated and find themselves making out in the dining room. Shaw is careful, as she doesn’t want to get Root too wound up before they begin what she has planned, but it’s probably too late. Root’s hands work down Shaw’s back and slide to grab her ass over her jeans, but Shaw promptly pushes them away. Root looks confused, and then just laughs about it, she can feel the wine kicking in.

 

“Lose your pants,” Shaw says then, abruptly. Root does as requested, who was she to argue with that? She tosses the jeans somewhere else in the room leaving her in just her underwear and her red tank top. Shaw smiles, and pushes Root down by her shoulders, shoving her into one of the dining room chairs. Shaw climbs on top of her, unapologetically massaging the warm skin under Root’s shirt. She massages her breasts and then wraps her hands around her to unhook her bra, “take this off,” she says breathlessly, “but keep your shirt on” again, Root happily obliges. Awkwardly maneuvering herself, pulling the straps down her arms and tossing the bra to a corner probably. She doesn’t care.

 

The odd request was a distraction, but a damn good one. As she successfully removes the garment, Shaw stands up and moves behind the chair, before Root can think about it Shaw’s bound her wrists with handcuffs, handcuffs that had been in her back pocket the entire time. With the chain looped through the slats of the chair, Root can’t even think about getting up. Not that she’d want to. 

 

Root has long forgotten the ‘ideas’ from earlier and figured Shaw was just getting caught up in something else, now. Shaw stands above her, with Root smiling up at her, smugly. 

 

“I learned about a little game today,” Shaw starts. Root was wrong after all. She leans over Root, but avoids touching her, she puts one hand on the table and almosts knocks over the glasses they’ve left there. 

 

“Oh, yeah?” Root whispers, trying to mask her excitement for whatever this is, making a pitiful attempt to slow her breathing. 

 

“Yeah,” Shaw retorts, then straightening up. The volume of her voice raises, now somewhere between girlfriend and drill sergeant, “it’s called smash, or pass.”

 

“Oh?” Root comes off as more amused than anything now.

 

“Yeah,” She confirms, sternly, “sounds pretty self explanatory. I guess it’s what all the kids are doing now. The name of it sounds kind of lame, but the concept...I think we could have some fun.” 

 

Root smiles again, “were those kids smashing, or passing on you?” 

 

Shaw’s expression goes annoyed and she mocks being offended, “what do you think?”

 

“I’d always smash you” Root answers, biting her tongue. 

 

“You’re too eager” Shaw comments. Not a complaint. 

 

“So how do you play?” Root asks, not that she didn’t get the gist of it, but she’s curious about whatever special twist Shaw has in mind. 

 

Shaw leans over again, using one finger to brush Root’s hair away from her face, but avoiding any more contact than that, “simple” she comments, “I give a scenario...a place, a person, object” her voice falls a bit heavily on the last one, “and you tell me, smash...or pass” Shaw smiles suggestively, “you don’t have to use those words though, it feels kind of gross.” 

 

“ _ That’s  _ what makes you feel gross?” Root comments, Shaw can’t help but laugh.

 

“Bonus points if you already  _ have  _ done something, and you elaborate” Shaw puts emphasis on every syllable of the last word, right in Root’s good ear, still not touching her. 

 

Root smiles, “and what’s my incentive? I could just lie.”

 

“I know when you’re lying” Shaw answers quickly, “and, easy, we agree on something, I’ll reward you. We don’t agree on something well-”

 

“You punish me?” Root plays.

 

“I don’t really know what counts as a punishment with you anymore” Shaw says a bit too honestly, “we disagree and I just...don’t reward you.”

 

“Fair enough” Root concedes, “where should we start?”

 

“Let’s start with the basics” Shaw’s standing a good foot in front of her now, “the subway.”

 

Root looks confused and almost offended, “sweetie, we’ve definitely done that.”

 

“We’re always so careful though. It’s always either when we’re alone, or in your weird ass bedroom, which the boys are smart enough to know is generally off limits.”

 

“So…” Root continues.

 

“So. How about, behind a wall, where we could get caught...or heard, at any minute. While someone else is there” it all sounds like music to Root’s ears, she didn’t expect Shaw to be so thorough. 

 

Root smiles, “so is that an invitation.”

 

“Just answer the question.”

 

“Smash” Root responds without a second thought. 

 

“Good” Shaw whispers, leaning in to kiss her. 

 

“What’s next?” Root asks, even though she can practically see the wheels spinning in Shaw’s head. 

 

“Hmm” Shaw pretends to think harder than she is “food?”

 

Root smiles as if to agree, “that’s kind of broad, are we talking whipped cream, or you eating a filet mignon off my back?” 

 

“Both sound good,” Shaw answers. 

 

“Do drinks count?” Root asks then.

 

“No, but since we’re here.”

 

“Smash” Root answers a bit too eagerly, Shaw makes a mental note to dig further on that one, “smash to both, with their limits of course. It could get messy.”

 

“That’s never been an issue before” Shaw kisses Root again, this time for a little bit longer, her mouth beginning to wander down Root’s jawline.

 

She pauses, thinking again, “the beach?” Shaw asks.

 

“Smash.” 

 

Shaw doesn’t move, “too much sand” she says. Root sighs. 

 

“Car?” Shaw continues.

 

“Again, we’ve done that” Root says matter of factly. 

 

“While driving.”

 

“Am I on the giving or receiving end?”

 

“While driving...receiving” Shaw concludes.

 

Root smiles, “smash” Shaw looks a little bit shocked, she hesitates, but then goes into kiss Root on the jaw again. Root chuckles, feeling a sense of accomplishment. 

 

“The cashier at the Thai restaurant who knows us by name?”

 

“She’s cute” Root responds, “but too young, I’ll pass” Shaw nods in agreement, continuing with her reward system. She continues down a list she had in her head, celebrities, restaurants, oddly specific childhood stories. Root earns herself more rewards little by little--an extra touch there, a kiss here. Eventually Shaw’s pants come off too. Always a good reward. 

 

“Cell phone app?”

 

“No” Root sighs, “but not for lack of trying.”

 

“Hairbrush” they’re not even questions anymore.

 

Root scoffs, “who hasn’t?” Shaw chuckles, “but I’ll pass, those days are long gone.”

 

“Mm….good” she says, sucking on Root’s collar bone and pushing her hands up her shirt. Inhaling sharply as Shaw grabs her breasts, she tries to suppress a moan but fails upon exhaling. 

 

“Sameen...” she whispers, unconsciously yanking on the metal restraints on her hands, making a half assed attempt to grind the chair, her slumped position proving to be less than ideal. She tries to shuffle her legs upward but Shaw pushes her knees back down. 

 

“Fondled in a booth at a really fancy restaurant?” The question catches Root off guard, landing her back to Earth. 

 

“That sounds nice” she drags out each word, shifting uncomfortably. 

 

Shaw smirks, picking up on her expression, “have you?” 

 

“Oh yeah” Root answers confidently, “seems a bit...unsanitary. But it was kind of hot, actually.” 

 

Shaw definitely agrees, but no reward this time as she relishes in the effect she’s having on her, “let’s go back to the drink thing,” she suggests then.

 

“Okay” Root obliges, “what about it?”

 

“What do you like?” Shaw whispers, her voice deep.

 

Root shrugs, the best she can in her position, “depends, mostly alcohol. Vodka, because sometimes it burns-” Shaw is already on board with that and caresses Root’s neck with her hand, an encouragement to keep going, “maybe some...” Root needs to catch her breath just at the thought, “...cold champaign.” 

 

“Cold?” Shaw presses, leaning in close.

 

Root nods, “mhm...” her voice trailing off, “you knew that” Shaw pauses, she definitely didn’t, and her expression suggest that much, “come on Sameen, you know when you’ve been out all day, in the winter...and as soon as you take off your gloves I want you to-” Shaw keeps leaning in closer, but restrains herself from making contact. This is getting just as difficult for her, “...touch me” Root concludes. Inhaling. 

 

Shaw grabs onto Root’s face rather roughly, “of all the weird shit you’re into, that’s the one you never told me about?” 

 

Root shrugs again, “guess I never thought about it, I thought you knew.”

 

“I didn’t” Shaw states, “but I’ll take it into consideration.”

 

_ Please, please do.  _ Root thinks.

 

Neither are sure how much longer this teasing goes on. 

 

“A tent?”

 

“Sure, I like camping” and Shaw is sure she could get on board with camping too. 

 

“A field.”

 

“Just any field?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Done that,” Root smirks, Shaw urges her to continue, “what? It’s hard to get some privacy sometimes.”

 

Shaw nods in pretend understanding, “movie theater?”

 

Root takes a moment to think about her answer for once, but Shaw doesn’t have time to wait, “have you?” She asks.

 

Root shakes her head, Shaw’s mouth opens in shock, “right, while you were busy getting down in restaurant booths, random fields, cabs...you just couldn’t make room for an old American pastime?” 

 

“Can’t be perfect all the time, I guess” Root smiles innocently.

 

“I’ll be sure to help you rectify that one” Shaw responds, kissing her. Root is grateful, for now, that Shaw has at least migrated to straddling her left leg. 

 

“Sam” she says, as she pulls away.    
  


“How about…” Shaw starts, contemplating her next question.

 

“Sam” Root calls again, a bit louder, snapping Shaw out of her distracted state.

  
Shaw turns to her, “what?”

 

Root gives her a teasing smile, “pause.”

 

Shaw instinctively begins to reach for the key to the cuffs upon hearing Root use their safe word. Though she can’t exactly discern why, “what’s up?” She asks, switching gears “you lose your buzz?” 

 

“I have to pee,” Root informs. Shaw rolls her eyes, “I didn’t think we’d be going this long” she responds to Shaw’s reaction, nudging her in the shin with her foot.

 

“Fair,” Shaw concedes, “me either” she swiftly undoes the cuffs. 

 

Root takes a moment to roll out her now stiff shoulders, “trust me, it’s so hard to cut you off, you seem to be having so much fun...so  _ passionate _ .” 

 

Shaw frowns, “get out of here” and she can hear Root laughing as she walks away. 

 

She seizes the opportunity to pour herself another drink, and contemplates another one for Root, too. Although, she decides she’s not ready to give Root use of her hands, not yet. 

 

Once she returns, it takes all of Root’s willpower to not just throw Shaw down on the dining room table and call it a night. She plays fair, for now, because she knows Shaw would be expecting just that. So she sits down in the chair, rubs the skin on her wrists and lets Shaw get back to exactly what she started. 

 

“You good?” Shaw asks as a general check in.

 

“My shoulders kind of hurt, but I think I can take it” she teases. 

 

“Good.”

 

“What now?” Root asks, jumping right back in. 

 

Shaw steps to Root, straddles her leg again and pushes the hair away from her face. Root can feel Shaw’s wetness on her thigh and does everything she can to stifle a moan. She doesn’t dare move, as she’s got her right where she wants her. 

 

“Church” Shaw suggests then, knowing she’s pushing some moral boundary she doesn’t want to think about. 

 

Root responds with a shit-eating grin. 

 

Shaw can feel the third whiskey hitting her and starts to laugh at her expression, “smash or pass, Root?” She asks, amused. 

 

“I mean,  _ now... _ pass” Root answers, licking her lips.

 

“Oh?” Shaw asks, her voice getting higher. Root just keeps smiling. No response, “dare I ask?”

 

This time, Root goes into kiss Shaw, she knows it’s a risky move, but, as they’ve learned, she likes the risk. Given the way she can feel Shaw’s leg muscles clench around hers, she knows Shaw likes it too. 

 

Shaw bites Root’s lower lip, “tell me about it.”

 

“I was sixteen,” Root starts with no hesitation, “my friend...we went to church together every Sunday.” 

 

“Friend?” Shaw emphasizes. Her fingertips tracing lines all over Root’s body as she speaks. 

 

Root continues, her breath picking up at the touch “I wouldn’t dare call her my girlfriend...not then. But-” she pauses to catch her breath, “in the back, there was a bathroom. Under the stairs. They would sing the hymns often, and it would get loud” Root’s breathing picks up at every syllable, “so we would...go back there” and just as Root finishes the sentence, Shaw’s fingers brush up her thigh, just barely touching her through the fabric of her underwear. Root can’t suppress any sounds this time. 

 

“Thank God” Shaw starts, laughing at the irony, “at least it wasn’t in the pews or something.” 

 

“I have  _ some  _ decency” is Root’s answer to that, eyes closed. 

 

Shaw’s fingers brush her chin, “look at me” Root does as told. 

 

Shaw can’t even begin to deny that tales of Root’s past encounters really, really turn her on. Root can tell too, “can we get on with this?” Root asks, frustrated, she can’t even keep herself from shifting underneath her at this point. 

 

Root’s only a little bit farther gone than she is, Shaw just does a better(ish) job at hiding it. But she’s also not ready for it to end, she needs a diversion, something to pull the back from the edge, at least a little bit. 

 

“Reese or Finch?” Her expression is all mischievous.  She just wants a reaction.

 

“Excuse me?” Root retorts, at least she’s able to regulate her breathing now. 

 

Shaw shrugs, “if you had to pick.” 

 

“Hard pass” Root states with conviction.

 

“That’s not the question,” Shaw teases.

 

“That’s what the game is, Sameen.” 

 

“Hmm” Shaw hums, “okay” she concedes, and stands up off of Root. For only a moment she leads Root to believe it’s game over, but a moment. Then she’s standing behind her, “how about...our other coworker?” 

 

Root freezes, waiting for her to say it. She knows she doesn’t mean Fusco. 

 

“The machine” she says, casually. She can’t even see Root’s face from where she stands but she knows she has that big dumb grin on her face that says she is up to absolutely no good. 

 

“What about her?” Root asks, trying to remain as casual as Shaw.

 

She leans over the back of the chair, one hand migrates down the front of Root’s stomach, she pauses, just as she reaches the waistband of her underwear “Have you?” Shaw asks, she thinks she knows the answer. 

 

“Yes” Root breathes, “ _ Sam _ ” she swallows hard. Shaw loves to hear her name like that--hearing Root breathe out one syllable,  _ begging  _ her to keep going. 

 

“Good girl” Shaw breathes out at she dips her hand underneath the fabric, sliding her fingers through Root’s very wet folds, which comes as no surprise, given the last hour plus of constant teasing. 

Root’s breathing intensifies tenfold, “what do you do, with her?” Shaw asks lowly, continuing her motions, suckling on Root’s neck after she asks. 

 

Root inhales and whines before she can answer, “I don’t...I don’t know. It depends.” 

 

“How did it start?” She presses further. 

 

Then Shaw can feel Root grin against the free hand that holds her head, nails digging into Root’s scalp. 

 

“She asked me one day about...about-” she swallows, taking a second to compose herself, “about the way humans experience pleasure” she chuckles briefly at the memory, “it was so innocent, you know. How could I not answer?”

 

“Mhm,” Shaw hums into her neck, the hand that was in her hair now massaging her breast. 

 

Root moans, louder than either of them expected, but she continues, “I tried to explain it at first, and then, I started to...show her.” 

 

“And how would you do that?” Before Root can answer, Shaw plunges two fingers inside of her, Root cries out. 

 

“Fuck...Sam” Root begs. 

 

“Tell me” Shaw encourages, “was it like this?” And as she asks she curls her fingers inside of her, she couldn’t get Root to be quiet now if she tried. 

 

“Yes” Root answers between breaths, whining as Shaw continues the motion. 

 

“How else?” Shaw asks. She wants to know how far she can take this. 

 

“I don’t...I don’t know” Shaw chuckles darkly at Root’s loss for words. She promptly stops her motions, earning a sound out of Root that’s somewhere between a curse and something not even English, “don’t-” She’s cut off by Shaw biting her neck again. As she does so, she slowly pulls her fingers out of her, brushing them over Root’s chin and across her lips, Root graciously takes them in her mouth. Tasting herself. It’s so damn erotic, and no, it’s not something she’s ever done with the machine. Not even close. Every few seconds the wood of chair clanks as Root pulls on her restraints. She can’t stop herself now, she could probably come right there with Shaw’s fingers in her damn mouth, fighting to get herself into a better position and pulling at the metal hard enough to probably break skin. 

 

She bites down on Shaw’s fingertips, sucks them clean, the best she can, and keeps going, “it’s a real shame, though” she somehow musters, even Shaw is a bit surprised, “I can explain it to her...all I want, but she’ll never really get it...at first I would just show her” Shaw’s hand begins to travel down Root’s body once more, “after a while, a few lessons, she started” Root gulps, “helping me” Shaw’s fingertips return to exactly where Root wants them, stroking her, just hard enough. She grinds herself on Shaw’s palm, “she was getting me off but...she never really understood what she was doing. She’ll never get to experience it for herself.”

 

“That _ is _ a shame” Shaw laments, agreeing, “but, getting to see you...like this. I would say on it’s own is pretty enjoyable.”

 

No answer. She doesn’t know what has gotten into Shaw but she likes it. They’ve both long forgotten how this even started. 

 

Just as well, Shaw is careful not to draw her out too long, knowing Root is way, way past the point of no return. She maintains steady motion with her fingers. Root fights against her restraints harder than before. That, along with every sound escaping her mouth makes Shaw  _ ache.  _ She  _ loves  _ doing this to her. Root’s wrist pull and she constantly struggles to shift her legs to get a better angle, but it’s no use. Shaw knows she doesn’t really need it anyway. She’s so aroused by the struggle, it will be her turn soon enough. 

 

Every one of Root’s breaths turns into a curse or a variation of her name. Her motions, the grinding against Shaw’s hand intensifies. Shaw thrusts her fingers just a little bit harder, faster, until Root’s whole body jerks, her muscles clench around Shaw’s hand as she helps her ride out her orgasm. Her own legs wrap around those of the chair, pressing hard. Her entire body falls forward. Sounds fall out of her mouth that Shaw could listen to all day. All the same, what she finds even more satisfying is turning Root’s head toward her, and stifling the sounds with a long, open-mouthed kiss. Her hand finally moving from her breast back to holding her head. The back of the chair makes it a bit awkward, but they make it work. Root bites Shaw’s lip as she starts to come down. Her breathing steadies as Shaw gently strokes the skin on the back of her neck, fingertips playing with her damp hair. Root grins at the gesture throwing her head on the back of the chair, finally catching her breath. Shaw places kiss on her jaw as she withdraws the other hand. Root shudders all around her. It’s so beautiful that she temporarily forgets about her own needs. She wipes her hand on her own thigh and grabs the key to uncuff her. Root groans in what is now unpleasurable discomfort, but she welcomes the relief. 

 

Then, Shaw does something unexpected. She starts to massage her shoulders and Root is more than welcoming of the gesture. She hums in contentment, resting her cheek against one of Shaw’s hands. Shaw smiles but she wouldn’t dare let Root see, “hey” Shaw says quietly, Root just barely tips her head back to look at her, “sorry I got carried away.”

 

“Mm...not at all” Root tells quietly, nearly slurring it seems, and it has nothing to do with the wine. 

 

“That’s good” responds Shaw, her motions stop, and she brushes the wet hair out of Root’s face, “you okay?”

 

Root nods, “yeah” she whispers, giving a now reassuring smile. 

 

“How are your wrists?” 

 

Root examines the lines of partially raw skin, and red marks that will probably turn into bruises. Not that she minds, at all. She shrugs, “they’ll be fine, it all comes with the territory” she plays. Quite ironically, her capacity to feel pain is muted by the fact that she’s high as a fucking kite. 

 

Shaw picks up on this, “well, I’ll ask again when you come back down to Earth, okay?” 

 

“Okay” Root complies, Shaw starts to step away, but Root reaches out and grabs her arm as she does. Shaw gives her an inquisitive look, but doesn’t say anything, “Um…” Root starts, no words really do justice to how she feels in that moment. It’s probably all the hormones, “only you get to have all the fun?” She gestures then, tentatively. 

 

“Seems to me like you enjoyed it” Shaw teases, “I think you deserve five minutes” she leans in close to Root, and kisses her this time with a softness that Root only gets to experience every so often. She soaks in the moment for everything it’s worth. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your comments, I'm thinking of doing a part 2 where it's Shaw's turn. :'D see you all in hell.


End file.
